Shaundi and the Boss
by Saintsrow3
Summary: Collected moments of Shaundi and the boss Comment your thoughts and what I can do for future stories
1. Chapter 1

**Found this story and just had to share**

Having turned the 'On Track' club's basement into a charnel house full of dead gangbangers and one very dead Veteran Child the Boss had enjoyed his brief victory before grabbing a grateful Shaundi and making for the exit, stepping over the dealer's body. The club where the little stoner had taken his lieutenant was still well within Sons of Samedi territory and he had no desire to get caught right in the middle of the crazy voodoo bastards turf, at least not unless he wanted to.

"I can't believe you got your ass kick by that chump."

"Did I mentioned that my ex boyfriend's a dick?"

"You should go home and rest."

"If by resting you mean smokin' an ounce, then hell yeah..."

He snorts at that as he leads her to his car, the purple open-topped hammerhead standing out prominently in the now disserted car park. Getting her into the passenger seat he gets behind the wheel, putting into gear he peels out of the car park. Shaundi, her head clearing soon starts to rummage through his glove box, checking his passenger door turning in her seat, stretching over the back to search in the rear as the boss cuts from watch to road to watching her and back.

"What the hell are you looking for Shaundi?"

"Drugs man, I need a hit, right now."

"Well I don't, I didn't think to stock up before coming to rescue you from that stupid hippy now sit down."

"No way man, I'm way to wired, I need a hit, right fucking now."

"Yea, yea, being kidnapped and held at gun point, it's all very exciting first time around but were still a fair way out from third street so calm the fuck down while I drive us out of Samedi territory."

Shaundi twisted back down into the front seat, she was anything but calm and she sure as hell wasn't going to wait to get the hit she needed, the adrenaline was up and nothing was filtering through her head but the buzz. She eyed the boss, twitching as she watches him slide the car around a corner and onto a main street, enjoying the speed as she always does of a high speed drive. Reaching across the car she grabs at the bosses groin, he swerves the car, caught off guard and completely unprepared for his lieutenants behaviour, he prises a clenched hand from the wheel to knock aside hers, yelling at her as the car slides from one side of the road to the other.

"Jesus Shaundi, what the hell are you doing, i'm fucking driving."

Not hearing him, certainly not caring she slides across the seat, mounting her boss while his arm was up and out the way from slapping hers aside, she settles into his lap as the car wavers side to side, the boss swearing and trying to see past his subordinate and all her hair as his free hand moves around her to return to its dead grip on the wheel.

"Fuck Shaundi, were in the middle of rival territory, we can't fucking stop here and your playing silly buggers, get the fuck off my lap!"

"Need my hit Boss, need it now, if not drugs then something just as good."

She grinned like a feral cat down at him, a hand going to her windblown dreadlocks, checking to make sure her purple bandana was still there as her head was above the line off the windscreen now before she grabbed his face and kissed him. The bosses eyes went wide, his hands gripping the wheel tight, for a moment he lost all control, he shifted his face, he couldn't pries her off so he struggled to see around her head, just managing to see how he'd swerved into the other lane, a car coming the other way, he yanked the wheel back across, the car whipping past, horn screeching at the near miss.

Noticing the near miss Shaundi pulled back laughing as the boss, flustered at nearly dying he pulled his head right to see around her and to the road ahead.

'Relax man, you've got this, just drive boss, I can take care of things on my end.'

To busy checking around him and driving to argue the boss just concentrated on the road as Shaundi pulled down her pants, her hands going to his fly, she unzipped him and pulled out his little man, it stood up hard and ready.

"Liking the excitement boss, always figured you're the kind of guy to get hard in a gun fight, now how's about we get this started."

What the fuck was happening, he had no control, sure the bohemian lieutenant was smoking hot, his time in prison / a coma had made her fucking stunning when he'd recruited her but the gang came first, that had been his priority, apparently Shaundi had her own priorities on what came first and she had moved to the head of the list. A car flash past and his grip tightened on the wheel, he should stop this, he had a gang to run, he should stop the car at least and give her what she wanted but he wasn't in control anymore, Shaundi was.

Pushing up off his shoulders and higher into the air she moved into position, the boss taking his eyes from the road and its blurred streets to watch the hot bitch as she positioned herself over him.

"You are one crazy bitch."

She took that as a go as she sank down, her cunt wet and tight, the bosses eyes lost focus and his head lolled back.

"Fuck that's good! Oh Shit!"

He wrenched his head around Shaundi, having completely forgotten about the road, he pulled the car back into the middle of the street, fighting to stay concentrated, Shaundi moaned in heat then giggled at her boss's antics, she gripped his dick tight and he struggled simply not to crash. She began to rise and fall on him, true to her word she did all the work, moaning in pleasure at her other high, the boss was alive with swears under her, he'd never had it so good, course he'd never risked his life for it either.

Still deep in enemy territory the boss struggled around a corner while Shaundi slowly bounced on his lap, he barely caught the surprised shouts of a passerby, a 'what the fuck,' putting a grin on his face even as Shaundi ground down and rolled her hips and his knuckles went white as he gripped the wheel. He didn't notice the lights at first, the cars tearing up the road to catch them, he caught sight of them belatedly, he knew they were chasing him, but what the fuck for, where they sicko's coming to watch the show.

"What the fuck do these dickhead's want, I'm busy."

He was just getting the hang of driving like this, Shaundi moaning on top when a new problem presented itself when one of cars behind let off a small flash and a bullet whip past his car.

"Oh fuck, it's the Samedi boys."

While alarmed the boss noticed that Shaundi didn't stop bouncing and the thought of stopping never entered his head, he simply put his foot down, near death driving now at insane speeds, he fumbled in his seat, a bullet hitting his side mirror as it exploded into pieces.

"Can't these fuckers see I'm really busy right now!"

He twisted his head to yell over Shaundi and the car noise.

"Come back later, I'll kill you then."

Finding his gun he tried to twist in his seat but soon gave up on that idea, passing it to Shaundi who had just returned to bouncing on his lap, the added danger only making her worse it seemed.

"You've got a good aim from up there, shoot the fuckers."

She gripped his head with her arm, pressing her chest to his face, bouncing as she took aim, the boss shoved his head to the side again, blowing her hair out of the way, peering through a gap under her arm to see where he was going, Shaundi started to let off rounds, firing at the top of her peak before sinking down and rising up for another shot. Bullet's slammed into the windscreen of the first car, her shots slow but accurate, the third shot hit the driver and the car swerved and slammed into a building, the boss very nearly did the same as Shaundi in her excitement clenched down extra hard on his dick with her cunt walls, she screamed in excitement, the boss swearing for similar reasons.

The second of the three cars, having seen the fate of the first one opened up with an uzi, the bullets flying fast if not accurately, the boss was forced to evade, yanking hard on the wheel as he took a corner at high speed. He was ready this time for Shaundi's excited reaction, riding through the incredible squeeze her cunt did on his dick, Shaundi managed to concentrate too, getting of a devastating shot.

The bullet zeroed in on the second cars front tire, it burst on impact, the heavy vehicle, its weight pressing down a moment before on the tire as it turned lost complete control with its sudden loss of stability, flipping end over end, the boss rode through some very tight grinding from the ecstatic Shaundi above him before turning the car down onto the main street.

"Fuck Shaundi, this is taking forever, hurry it up."

He meant dealing with the last gang car, but he also meant riding him, he was so fucking close now, he'd almost lost it a couple of times already, cumming now would really be the last thing he ever did before crashing.

"Fuck boss, you need to work on your foreplay. Don't worry, I'm almost there."

He didn't know which she meant, he didn't care, it was all madness and he was starting to like it too much as the third car closed, guns blazing as they screamed at their third street rivals, enraged by their antics and killings.

Cutting around a last corner the boss blasted across the bridge, third street territory dead ahead, Shaundi was having trouble shooting, frustrated he'd started thrusting up into her now, the straight run freeing up his concentration. She screamed in delight just before the third car rammed them from behind, the bosses dick thrusting up extra hard, she wailed in delight.

"Fucking shoot them."

The bosses demand saw her concentrate one last time, aiming down her sights she shot the driver clean in the head, the car, a dead man at the wheel cut left across oncoming traffic through a barrier and off the bridge. The boss saw it go in his remaining mirror, grabbing the back of Shaundi's top he thrust up into her, yanking her down as they closed on the end of the bridge. He slammed on the breaks as he flew into third street territory, crying out as he came into his lieutenant, Shaundi cumming across his lap, screaming in release as they screeched to a halt.

Tire smoke drifted around them as they panted in their seat, Shaundi limp on top of him, the boss simply closed his eyes and thanked whoever was listening that he got to do that and come out of it alive.

"Fuck man, that was good, fuck it was the best, but my tits feel fucking mad man, you've got to play with them next time boss."

He glared up at her grinning face, he didn't know how to respond to that just yet so he took back his gun, checked it and switching the clip before putting it back where it should be while trying to think on what to do next, then he heard another voice.

"Fuck man, I told you it was the boss, oh shit and that is Shaundi, fuck if that ain't messed up."

The boss turned his head, taking in his location before looking at the speaker. Yep, third street boys, wearing their colours proud, watching their turf and coming to check out the crashes and screeching cars. He considered capping them, this was not how he wanted to be seen, he considered handing Shaundi over to them, driving with her was just too dangerous and he was reasonably sure she wouldn't mind but in the end he went with his third thought. He sucked in a breath before restarting his stalled car, he slapped a hand on Shaundi bare right thigh as he turned to his men.

"Keep up the good work boys."

And with that he peeled away, Shaundi still on his lap as he headed for a safe house, another night of mayhem coming to a close but he still had a few things he could do, he had some handcuffs somewhere, he figured Shaundi could do with some more one on one time with her boss.

**Comment any ideas you have that I can turn into a story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes this was a bit rushed all last night but hope you enjoy it.**

The boss enter the room with his wights and exercise equipment though the whole room. He headed straight for the bench press removing his shirt and laying down on the bench. Grabbing his phone he quickly set his playlist and inserted the earphones in. Guessing he was alone he turned it up as high as possible and shut his eyes. He pumped the weights to the beat of the song humming and singing in his head.

To his surprise he was disturbed a few minutes later to his earphone being pulled out. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey I thought no one was here"

Shaundi smiled back

"Yeah I just needed to get ready and I'll be out for a while just didn't want you to freak out if you heard someone upstairs"

She started heading out of the room

The boss quickly placed the weights back and shut off the music while trying to catch up with her.

"So what are you getting ready for, shooting an other commercial."

"No I'm going out with this guy I've been seeing for a while, said he want to take me out to a nice place. I would have been fine with a club and nice music but this works too"

The boss stopped and had a surprised look on his face

"Oh why haven't we met this guy yet, what if the crew doesn't approve" giving a sarcastic tone.

She smirked and looked back at him.

"Not that your opinion matters but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea seeing us and being jealous or intimidated. You know you have the habit of scaring off guys I date or any guy who tries talking to me."

She continued walking up the stairs.

"Aw come on I don't do it on purpose and I'm just trying to protect you, some guys can be straight up assholes."

"Thank you but I'm a big girl and I don't need you taking care of me. I can take care of myself."

"Really" he smiled "what about all those times you were the damsel in distress and I had to come save you"

She turned around a bit annoyed this time.

"That's different, this time my life is not in danger and I'm completely sober so you won't have to drag me home again but thank you for the help those other times."

He nodded "ok then what time is your date coming to pick you up I at least want to meet him".

"Is that really necessary"

"Yes I want to just see him"

"Fine DAD he's going to be here in a few minutes now can I go get ready"

"Yes and if I was your dad you would not being leaving this place the way you dress sometimes"

She stopped once more and smiled at him

"But you don't have a problem with it when I catch you staring at my ass"

He winked

"If you don't want people to look put on something longer"

She raised her eyebrow and smiled and walked into her room shutting her door behind her.

Now alone he looked down and smiled to him self trying to clear the image out of his head.

He returned to his previous room before the distraction and laid back down. He left his music off this time now waiting for the expecting visitor he must meet.

He returned to lifting the weights and counting each set. A few minutes past before he heard a familiar "ding". He placed the bar back in place and grabbed his water bottle waiting for a response down the hall.

"Hello" an unfamiliar voice seeming lost was heard.

"Yeah dude in here".

The male walked into the room not knowing what to expect.

"Oh hello I'm looking for a my date... Shaundi."

"Yeah just give her a few minutes she was getting ready" he said sitting up and grabbing his water.

"Oh that cool do you mind if I sit down"

"Go ahead" the boss now stood up and headed towards him

"So umm what exactly are you too Shaundi" now sizing up the boss seeing him now at full height seeming a bit threatened.

The boss noticing this "don't worry we just work together"

"Oh ok cool, so you guys ever you know, do things"

The boss smiled "you don't need the answer to that but don't worry about me"

"That's fine just wanted to see what the thing is between you guys"

"So who are you exactly"

"Oh sorry , I'm Bobby" he stood up and offered the boos his hand.

The boss looked him over noticing he had an athletic build but still significantly smaller than him. Had a laid back business look to him which is usually the opposite of what Shaundi use to date but maybe she was ready for something new. He had a look in his eye he didn't like but still reluctantly took his had.

"So Shaundi said you guys have been seeing each other a while"

Bobby nodded

"Funny she never mentioned anything but then again she doesn't really mention guys she dates".

The boss sat back down and Bobby followed.

"Well it's only been a few weeks and do you usually meet guys she dates"

"No"

"Well we have been together a while and was wondering if you could help with something. You must know her better than I do. You also said you have previously "been" with her".

"I never said no but I didn't say yes either"

"Ok fair enough but there's a bit of a problem. Have you ever noticed she was disinterested in your activities. If you don't mind me asking"

The boss looked confused "no, never"

"Really, ok. I was just expecting the sex icon of your little group to live up to her expectation" He was getting a bit full of himself

The boss stared again "Shaundi... Not meeting expectations, maybe it's just you."

"I highly doubt that but she better clean up quick I'm getting impatient and if you don't mind could you stay away from her a bit. She talks an awful lot about you and I can't have her thinking of an other man while with me".

The boss shifted in his seat now seeing this guy was just an other cocky bastard using her and eventually going to screw her over.

"You're going to find out the hard way you can't tell her what to do"

Now smirking "Oh I know she will, she slept with me and I can have her begging for me to do it again. I have that power over her."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you can please her" said with a sarcastic tone.

"What would you know about it"

"So you said you've done it a few times with her right"

Bobby nodded now fully listening

"While she was into it you ever notice she tried pulling you closer and wrapping her arms around you and closes her eyes while you guys are doing it."

Bobby was silent now thinking

"Yeah why"

The boss now smiling

"Every little time she does that she's thinking about me, how do you expect her to act. Every time she's with someone else she's imagining digging her nails in MY back"

The boss now getting closer to Bobby with a smirk on his face and staring him down.

Not being able to think of a come back he stood up and started walking out.

"Fuck you"

"Don't worry Shaundi already did"

The boss now with a bigger smile on his face.

Bobby exited the room now pissed but before commenting back Shaundi came out of the room.

"Hey, sorry for the wait, I'm ready now"

She noticed the boss exiting the room he just came from.

"So boss you approve and if not I'm leaving with him anyway but what do you think"

"He's cool you can go"

He smiled at Bobby

Shaundi looked at both of them

"You boys played nice"

They both nodded

"Ok cool come on Bobby lets go"

She pulled him towards the elevator. Before the doors closed he turned around staring at the boss with a pissed boss smiled and waved until the doors were fully shut and he heard "ding".

Still proud of himself for he's smart remarks he was going to being saving Shaundi from an other asshole she didn't need. He sat down and turned the tv on to one of his favorite shows. He set his feet on the table still smiling to himself and promised to wait for the end of the date to see how it went.

A few hours later he heard "ding" once again and heard the clicks of high heels getting closer to him. He smiled but continued looking forward.

He saw her come around the couch and sit down joining him watching the tv.

"So how was your date" Still smiling to himself.

"Oh it was great" there was sarcasm in her voice. "First the car ride he barely talked to me, second the restaurant he barely talk to me, third the car ride to his apartment he guess what, barely talked to me. Can you grab me a beer"

"Sure, looks like you need it. I'll just bring the whole case"

He retrieved the beers from the fridge and returned opening one and handing it to her.

"Thanks" she chugged the first half then stopped for a breath

"So what happened at the apartment"

"Well I was going to try and lighten the mood so I tried doing something for him."

"Go on"

"When he left to gets a drink I striped and when he came back I was expecting him to make a move. When he didn't I pulled him closer and tried undressing him. He was reluctant but gave in. Then after awhile he started yelling at me when I tried closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around him. He stormed off all pissed so I left. I guess you don't have to worry about him I'm done with that."

She leaned over resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was never worried about him" placing his arm around her.

"By the way what did you say to him while I was getting ready. Did you say something to piss him off."

"Ummm no... It was probably something else" in a sarcastic tone.

"Ummm hmmm sure what ever you say" she said in a unbelieving voice.

They both knew what he said pissed him off but Shaundi didn't really care and remained silent for the rest of the night just happy the boss was looking out for her again. She had one last question.

"Did you tell him we fucked"

"Shhhh Shaundi the showed back from commercial" trying to avoid the question.

"Ok fine" she smiled to herself now.

**comment and review for more ideas on Shaundi and boss moments and I'll try my best to write it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet in the saints HQ. After a night of fighting off rival gangs in Steelport the crew was pretty exhausted and decided to hold off on a party for the night. The boss and his three main lieutenants crashed at the crib that night. The boss stayed in his master bedroom as always. Shaundi had her own room there and decided to use it. Pierce not having a room at that crib yet choose to crash on the couch with out complaining.

On this chilly night everyone in the crib including other saints crew members were fast asleep. Only one remained up not being able to drift off to sleep.

Shaundi lay in her bed tossing and turning. Having a lot on her mind she just couldn't close her eyes and clear her mind. There was nothing really important she was thinking about just how that day unfolded. Going through and remembering earlier that day she shifted in her bed.

"Man it's cold as fuck in here, we really need to see about getting the heater working in here."

Adding more covers to her almost naked body she found a comfortable position. Still with goose bumps she finally cleared her mind.

"Shit now I got to pee"

She kicked off the covers and stood up. Her room was dark but her eyes had adjusted from staring at the ceiling for hours. She debated on putting on clothes in case running into one of the crew member on the way to the bathroom. She chose against it knowing it was late and it sounded as none of them were still up.

She slowly walked to her door opening it carefully trying not to make a sound. She stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind her. The crib was completely still and not one person was still awake as she predicted.

The moonlight shined through the completely glass wall on multiple sides of the crib. There was enough light to get through the crib safely but if she did run into anyone her attire would be completely visible. She slept in a looser fitting tank top (lent by the boss) and had not had bottoms to wear because of the last minute decision to not head to her apartment. She decided to leave her bra off feeling more comfortable without it.

She slowly crept down the stairs seeing Pierce on the couch and not wanting to wake him. She passed him successfully and made her way down an other hall. She reached the door and opened it slowly once again peering inside. Not seeing any movement she stepped in and turned the lights on.

She was quickly disappointed by seeing a saint had chosen the tub as a resting place. She let out a breath of frustration she shut the lights off and left the room. Not wanting to dealing with waking him and asking him to leave she thought of her other chooses.

Walking back to the main room she remember the boss had his own private bathroom in the master bed room. She convinced herself that he would be asleep and she could sneak in without him noticing. If he did wake she knew he wouldn't mind either way. She would just explain and he wouldn't give it a second thought.

She crept up the stairs once more but less carefully knowing if she hasn't woken anyone up by now they wouldn't wake up soon. She reached the boss' door and hesitated a bit. The door was cracked open so no worrying if it was going to be locked. She pushed it open a bit and took a carefully step in. Seeing the pasted out figure on the bed she walked in further closing the door behind her.

"Shit it's even colder in here. How in the hell can he sleep like this."

Not caring enough at this point she remembered her point of coming here and rushed to the bathroom. Trying to stay as quiet as possible she was relieved that the flushing was not to loud and shouldn't be heard through the closed door. After relieved she entered her boss' room once more.

She stood there paused for a moment glancing through the room. The boss sound asleep under a thin sheet was unaffected by her presence. Looking up from him she noticed one off his windows her open. Closing it my just solve her problem so she walked slowly and more carefully now towards it.

She attempted to pull it down but let out a low grunt followed by "fuck" she let out a heavy breath. She attempted a few more times but it wouldn't budge. Finally giving up she took a step back from it and turned facing the bed.

The moonlight once again illuminated the room so everything was easily visible. She looked at him still asleep.

She smiled at his face looking somewhat different than normal. He looked more peaceful. It made sense. In the day he was always so serious with all the business and shit he would deal with but there was an occasional smile and laugh. Now he just looked so calm.

She admired his face which she found incredibly handsome. She wondered over all these years how did he manage not to fuck up his face with all the explosions and fights he been in. Must have been the shit ton off money he spends on medical staff so there would be no need to have any of his crew rushed to the hospital. He would just make a phone call and have countless doctor here to fix up any shit that needed tending to.

She shifted her view and slowly made her way down his body. His body looked even more amazing in this light. She had always had an attraction to him but never made a move but secretly admired from a distance. She looked him over noticing his wonderful features she loved. His chest was slowly lifting and dropping in a steady motion. He was built up from all the action in their daily routine and on top of that he would find time to come to the crib and lift weights. They seem to really be paying off.

His arms were big and toned like the rest of him. Veins stuck out along his arms leading up to his shoulders. She liked his shoulders a bit more than the rest but still not her favorite. They were stacked nicely on him and she continued down his body. His abdomen area had to be her favorite if she had to chose. She outlined his abs with her eyes as they seemed to be tempting her in this light.

Following down even more now she noticed something. The blanket was cover just one spot in particular. The rest of his body was left uncovered. Now thinking about it in her head she realized if he was sleeping nude that would have been way more awkward if he would have awoken. She thought it would be best if she just left now but couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know what was happening to herself. Temptation swept across her body as she went through thoughts in her head.

"Shit I should probably leave.

Does the boss really sleep nude.

If he wakes up what will happen.

I wonder whats under those sheets. WOAH, get your shit together Shaundi what are you doing here . You shouldn't be doing this. Just leave already. Well this may take your curiosity away. Maybe just one little peak."

She bit her bottom lip looking the boss over one more time before making her decision. She hesitated but walked even closer to his bed. She slowly reached over and pulled the covers away trying her best not to wake him. As she finally got the courage to do it she closed her eyes and tossed the covers aside.

Opening her eyes she looked down. Disappointed she revealed he was in fact wearing boxer and she lowered herself now even more anxious. She stared once more and his crotch deciding if she should finally see whats she wanted to or leave it alone for now. She looked at his logo boxers not surprised that he even represents the saints in his sleep.

She not her lip again now shutting her eyes again. Her hand with a mind of its own slowly starting at his abdomen traced his muscles then made its way down to his area.

First with the tip of her fingers she felt around him a bit. Applying a bit more pressure it wasn't hard to find what she was looking for. Impressed at him she couldn't help but wonder exactly how big it was hard.

Rubbing it a bit harder now she felt it start to stiffen and stand up. Now with even more curiosity she reached in gripping his member in her hand. She could feel her body heat up with the contact with him. She guided it through the hole boxers have in the front of them. Now getting a full view she didn't want to stop. She increased her pressure once more and returned to rubbing the shaft with one hand. With the other she used one finder to rub the tip. Now herself getting even more friskier she was satisfied by what she found. He was erect and she liked what she saw. A bunch of thoughts flooded her head as she grabbed the shafted once more and feeling the heat coming from it. She fought back as many urges as possible now staring and his standing man.

It had been awhile since Shaundi had got any action. She was always presented with the option but never went for it. She even had a show dedicated to her but still she had a lot of sexual tension. She couldn't fight it anymore as she leaned forward now directly over it. Again hesitating she lowered herself and looked at it directly. She opened up her mouth and lightly licked the tip.

An overwhelming sensation took over her body. She loved the taste of him in her mouth and felt herself get a rush of warmth through her body. She once again lowered herself and licked a few more times.

She was cut off by shifting of the boss in his bed. She quickly backed off and took a step back. Trying to stay as quiet ad ever she watched him toss over. Hoping he would fall back asleep and maybe she could continue he opened his eyes and propped himself up. Taking a few seconded to adjusted his eyes he looked around the room.

"Shaundi... Is that you?"

"Yeah sorry did I wake you?"

"No it's fine, what are you doing here?"

"Oh.. Umm, I got really cold and came in here and saw you left your window open. I couldn't get it to budge but I guess I must have woken you."

"Oh shit sorry that thing always locks up."

He stood up and walked to the window. Shaundi watched his member sway back and forth guessing he still hasn't noticed. He pushed on the locking button on the side and slid the window shut.

"Sorry sometimes I forget to close it."

"Umm yeah that aright."

"So anything else you need"

"No no I'm fine"

He stood face to face with her still not noticing.

"Ok if the cold is still bothering you after a while I'll grab you some more blankets or something"

Still unaware Shaundi looked down at it.

"Umm you should probably look down."

Looking puzzled he frowned and looked down. He now saw what Shaundi was staring at. In complete embarrassment he quickly grabbed it trying to hide it as he forced it back in his boxer shorts. When he looked up he was redder than ever and awkwardly tried to laugh.

"I am soooo sorry Shaundi, that has never happened before. I don't know how that happened and I'm sorry if you are weirded out."

"Uh no that's completely fine I apologize for coming in unannounced and would have to expect something like that."

They smiled at each other and she backed away awkwardly trying to stop staring. He managed to put it back in but his erection was clearly still visible. It even looked as if he hardened a bit more from the now noticed attention from Shaundi. She broke contact with it and made her way to the door.

"I should go now"

The boss remained silent still embarrassed but nodded. She exited shutting the door behind her a quickly went back to get bed. She laid down once again and went through in her head what the hell just happened. She smiled to herself and shut her eyes. She but her lip again thinking of his size and other things she was picturing. She completely forgot about the cold and laird in bed for a few more minutes picturing it.

A few moments later she heard footsteps and her door opened. The boss stood in her door way. She noticed he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Hey I just hope this doesn't make things awkward between us."

"Don't even worry about it we are fine."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey boss"

"Yeah"

"You are pretty impressive"

She smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow at her. He turned back again but as he was about to shut the door he stopped once more.

"Shaundi if you ever try doing that again you aren't going to be able to just leave so easily"

He winked at her and shut the door leaving her once again smiling alone in her bed. She ran through options once more debating if she should visit her boss one more time later that night.

**_REVIEW and send me more ideas._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ding"

The elevator arrived at the top floor of the penthouse. The doors slowly opened and the saints quickly stepped out. They have just arrived from storming a possible lead to finding where Killbane has fled to. After the easy massacre of the hideout the saints found nothing. Exhausted and disappointed from the dead end they left and set back out for the penthouse to regroup and find a new plan.

The boss, Shaundi, Pierce, Oleg, and Angel stepped out of the elevator and made their was to the main room. Waiting for them there was Kenzie typing away at her computer on the couch and Viola grabbing drinks at their bar.

"How did it go" asked Kenzie not looking up from her screen.

"Dead end, they knew nothing so they were useless to us" The boss replied a bit annoyed.

Viola made her way from the bar.

"That's the last place I know of that Killbane might use as a safe house"

The saints all sat down on the couch and thought for a moment.

The boss then spoke up.

"If that's the last place you know of, then maybe he's not coming back so he left for good now".

Viola thought for a moment then replied.

"Maybe, but we need to keep an eye out just in case"

The boss looked at Kenzie now.

" Stay on those traffic cameras and if any suspicious looking vehicle shows up we can go check it out"

"I'm on it boss"

"If that son of a bitch comes back I want to be the first to know and none of you try making a move before I say so."

The crew nodded. They sat for a few minutes and watched tv.

The boss soon got impatient and stood up.

"Shit I can't sit around and relax right now. No one bother me I'm going to make some phone calls to a friend. He might be able to help and find where Killbane's plane landed."

He then started walking out of the room when Pierce came up with a plan of his own.

"Hey boss you need to chill for awhile. I've got it! You know what we should do... Throw a party. I can phone some saints. We can have drinks, music, some hot ass chicks, what do you say."

"No Pierce, I've got some shit to do right now and I don't feel like having to deal with you and some of those drunk hookers you always invite."

The boss slammed the door behind him.

" Damn man, why don't I ever get to have fun around here. Shit I'm not going to sit around here, I need to get out and have fun. Anyone up for some drinks."

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'm down"

"Sure why not"

"I could use a drink right now"

"I'll drive"

Pierce smiled.

"Alright cool, Shaundi you coming"

" No I'm good, I'll stick around see if I can help the boss with anything but you guys have fun."

"Alright but your loss girl."

Everyone stood up and walked towards the elevator. They piled in and waited for the door to close.

"Shaundi if you need any of us just call, but we might be to drunk to find our phone so we might not pick up."

Shaundi smiled.

"I'll be fine here, if I can get the boss to go later we will meet up with you."

The doors shut and she waited on the couch. She laid there listening to the dings of the elevator hearing when they reached the bottom. She let out a sigh and flipped through the channels of the tv. She settled on a old episode of her tv show and decided to a watch it. She watched and after a few minute thought about it and the producers only seem to higher douch bags to go on the show. They must think they will be the characters with the most reaction. I mean would you rather watch the "nice" guys compete or the immature dumbasses fight over her like a piece of meat. But as long as she's getting paid and doesn't have to sleep with them why does it matter.

She continued watching for a few more minutes but then heard a notice coming for the bosses office. She turned the volume down and listened. She heard the boss yelling and he must have thrown something. He must have been talking to that friend but by the sound of it that wasn't going to well.

After a while longer of yelling she decided to go check on him. The yelling grew louder as she reached the door. She hesitated but opened it and walked in. The boss stood yelling into his phone with his back facing her. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. She walked up closer.

"It's not that fucking hard, I told you how the plane looks. Just tell me if any of your guys get a call of a random plane landing at their airport. ... I don't give a shit just tell me if you find where it lands. Shit was that so hard. Call me back when you hear anything."

He hung up the phone and turned around.

"Hey, sorry about that there was just a bit of a misunderstanding. We will know if Killbane lands at any public airport in the US."

"It's cool I was just watching tv, and we will find him if he's stupid enough to land anywhere near."

He sat down in his chair and pull himself to his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. Shaundi walked up closer and sat down on the desk.

"You need to relax for a bit, you've been stressing yourself out to much. We've done as much as we can for now so take a break."

"Tell Pierce I said no parties"

"He knows and that's not from him. I think you need to relax and the rest of the crew left. They all went out to drink, and I'm guessing to stumble drunk back here eventually."

"Why didn't you go."

"Wasn't in the mood. Plus I wanted to stay and make sure you weren't here going crazy over this thing."

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to let it go for a little while."

"See there you go now forget about business, what are you in the mood for. Anything you want to do now that you've got free time."

"Umm well I'm not really in the mood to go out drinking. If I get called back its not a good idea to be drunk or hung over. I think I'll just hang around here for a while."

"Well what ever it is then I will join you so you don't get lonely."

"You don't have to I'll be fine"

"No it's cool I don't really feel like going out either."

"Well I've got nothing what do you feel like doing"

Shaundi paused for a moment and thought. There has always been something she has always wanted to do. She has always flirted with the boss and even seem him partly naked but was even more curios now. She looked into his eyes and gave him a bit of a naughty smile.

"Actually since we have this place to ourselves and there's always something I've wanted to try why don't we take advantage."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What exactly are you talking about Shaundi."

"Well you need to relax and ease some tension and I might be about to help with that. You will be doing me a favor to by helping me relax at the same time."

"Well we aren't going to drink and you gave up weed a while back so I'm guessing it something else. If its what I'm guessing then I don't think that will be such a good idea."

She leaned in closer to him.

"Why not, I mean you have been so busy and I think you deserve to have a bit of fun."

"Well it doesn't seem like such a bad idea but I don't know. It's been a while for me and tension builds up."

"So what are you trying to say."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Wait what? You hurt me? You think you are going to hurt me? I highly doubt that. Trust me boss it's going to take quite a bit to hurt me and I don't think you are going to hit that."

"Shaundi you don't know what your getting yourself into."

She now leaned closer inches from his face.

"Oh really."

"Shaundi if you keeping going theres no stopping after."

"I wasn't planning on it."

She lowered herself off the desk and stood right in front of him.

"Come on just give it a chance."

The boss didn't respond so she took that as a yes. She sat on his lap facing towards him. They stared into each others eyes. Shaundi then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. The boss place his hands on her hips and closed the gap between their lips.

He squeezed her ass as their kiss deepened. She now moved he hands up to his head and ran them through his hair. His hands then ran up her back rubbing up and down.

His hands made their way to her lower back again and started tugging at the bottom of her shirt. They broke their embrace and she sat up. He pulled on her shirt and lifted it over her arms. He then made his way to her bra and quickly snapped it off.

She now sat topless in his lap. She pressed her breast together and in front of his face.

"You like these"

"Fuck yeah"

He pulled her forward and buried his face in her breast. He licked around in circles and played with them with his hands. He placed one hand on her waist pulling her even closer and use the other pinching her nipple. He licked around it and bit down sucking on the other. She let out a low moan and began playing with his hair again.

After a few minutes of playing and sucking on her breast he stood up. He picked her up and placed her back on the desk. She pulled him in and wrapped her legs around his waist. They resumed their kissing and she slowly started kissing down his neck and reached down to his collarbone and stared kissing there. She then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. She felt down his chest with her hands and her lips followed kissing all the way down.

He placed his hand under her chin and pulled her back up to his lips. His hands slowly reached down and started rubbing between her legs.

"Those pants are going to have to come off"

She smiled at him and pulled off him a little. He then kissed down her chest again and reached the top of her pants. He began unbuttoning and unzipped them. He slowly reached his hand down.

Just then the door handle turned and the door swung open.

"Hey boss we were just..."

Shaundi jumped off the desk and quickly ducked to grab her clothes.

"Umm am I interrupting something"

The boss still stood there shirtless trying to help Shaundi grab her stuff.

"Shit Pierce haven't you ever heard of knocking. What's so important."

"Umm we were just heading to the bar and we saw some suspicious looking Morningstar heading into an apartment building. We tried calling but you didn't answers so I came to check up on you. You seem a bit busy right now should I come back later."

The boss looked down at Shaundi who now got all her stuff back on. She then stood up.

"No we're good, we can go now."

The boss seemed a bit disappointed.

"Yeah I guess then lets go."

They then started heading out. They made it to the elevator and they all stepped in.

"So what exactly were you guys doing."

"Nothing we were just talking."

"Umm Shaundi your pants are still unbuttoned."

She quickly covered it and buttoned them. The boss then looked at Pierce.

"Just forget about it, don't worry about it."

They all stepped out of the elevator. The boss then leaned into Shaundi's ear and whispered to her.

"You got lucky this time but this isn't over."

She smiled and swayed her hips a bit more than usual as she got into the car.

**I couldn't perfect the sex scene so I decided to hold it off for a while. But I love feedback so please review and give me your thoughts. Tell me what you guys want and I'll try working on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All done today sorry if there are mistakes. I tried using some of your guys ideas in this story and I hope you guys like it.**

The boss stood there all alone waiting. He checked his watch then looked back up.

"Shit she's late. I hope she didn't forget. What if she's hurt. Should I call her, no she's fine I'll give it awhile longer."

Just then a purple torch speed into view and quickly found a spot to park. The driver then stepped out and looked directly towards him. The boss smiled towards their direction relieved and nervous.

"Hey there you are, I was starting to think you might have forgotten."

"Are you kidding I would never miss this, I just ran into a bit of trouble on the way over here but it's not a problem now."

"Well you look beautiful."

"Thank you, you clean up pretty nice."

They smiled at each other as the boss took her arm and they walked together into the restaurant.

Earlier that day

"Shit these guy are really up our asses. We are going to need a different plan or more back up fast."

"Shaundi I got this don't worry."

"I'm not worried just as long as" click click click "shit, now I'm worried."

"Stay there I got this"

"I see about 5+ to my right, so if you get shot I'm not really in the mood to drag your ass out of here."

"I got this just stay put."

The boss quickly jumped over the crates he was using for cover. He ran up to the closest target quickly slamming his right fist into his nose and using him as a human shield. He slowly walked forward as his shield caught any bullet headed in his direction. He quickly found shelter again against more creates.

The searched the now bullet filled corpse and found his kobra. He checked the clip and tossed it back to Shaundi. He then took out his own pistols and aimed down the machine gun on the second level.

"Go Shaundi, I took out the one on the railing."

She followed his lead taking out two to her right. The boss once again ran up to his next victim but pulling the trigger inches from his head. Then they shot the remaining gang members.

They regrouped in the middle of the warehouse looking over there recent destruction.

"See I told you I had it."

"Yeah, but we could have just as easily been screwed."

"Come on nothing bad is going to happen."

"You are being to reckless. Next time call for back up. One day you're going to end up getting shot."

"But I didn't so don't worry about it."

"I'm just trying to keep you alive."

"Shaundi YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, if I get shot that's my problem."

"Yeah but if something happens to you I wouldn't... I'm mean our gang wouldn't know what to do."

"It's fine, we are alive so we don't have to worry about that right now."

Shaundi was upset now at her boss. She got into the passenger side of his car pissed and looked forward. He followed and got into his seat. She didn't say much the car ride and didn't want to look at him. He looked over and noticed her tension.

"Look I'm sorry but I didn't think we really needed help. If I ever feel like I'm in a position that I need help I'll call someone ok. But here I knew I could take those guys."

"One day you're going to get hurt and you don't always have the control you think you do."

"You're right and I'm sorry for yelling at you. Let me make it up to you."

"Really, how."

"Well I know the owner of that new restaurant that's opening downtown. He wants me to go later tonight for the opening but I wasn't going to go. Would you like to be my date for the night."

"Date?"

"Well ummm... It doesn't have to be a date. You can think of it being like a business meeting, but just us."

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Great and it's pretty fancy place so you might want to dress up a little."

"Well that's just an other excuse for me to go shopping."

The boss smiled at her.

"You know what just drop me off at planet saints. I saw this really cute dress there and now I want it."

The boss pulled up to the curve and parked.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No it's fine you go along I might be here awhile and I'll just call one of the boys to come pick me up."

"Alright so should I pick you up at eight."

"No I'm going to drive there, I need to go get my car anyway."

"Alright then I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything."

"You got it, see you at eight."

The boss smiled at her as he started his car back up. He then sped off into the distance. She watched as he disappeared from sigh then walked into the store ready to go on an other shopping spree.

The boss arrived at his penthouse minutes later. He pulled up to the garage and parked his got out and entered the elevator. The whole ride up he couldn't decide what he would wear later that night. He arrived to his floor and walked to his room. He entered and quickly made his way to his closet. He dug through the piles of clothes and everything he had hung up.

"No, no, no, hell no, throw away, no, no..."

He continued going through everything but wanted something perfect for the night.

"Will a simple button up shirt do... No better go fancier."

He dug into his pocket and fished out his phone. He flipped through his contacts finding a number to one of the crew members who would do his shopping. He dialed the number and waited while it rung. The other end picked up.

"Her I need your help. Yeah I need you to make a run for me. I'm going out later and I need you to pick up a few things... Umm I was thinking about a nice dress jacket and slacks. ... Yeah get them in black... You know my size right... Alright thinks I need it here as soon as possible. Great I'll see you later."

The boss placed his phone down and sat on his bed. He ran his finger through his hair then stood up again. He made his way down stairs and into his office. He walked up to his bench press and loaded the wights on. After about a hour of exercising he stood up and walked to the main room hearing the sounds of the elevator walked up to it waiting it to open.

The doors opened and a younger looking saint member dressed in all purple stepped out with is clothes.

"Here you go boss. I hope you like it."

The boss took the clothes and tried it on.

"Yeah this is perfect thank you."

"What did you need it for anyway in such a rush."

"I got a hot date later."

"Alright good luck with that call me if you need anything else."

The boss nodded as the saint entered the elevator and the doors shut. He took off the new outfit and walked to his room. He set it down on the bed and wet to the bathroom. He undressed and stepped into the shower. He washed himself and stepped out and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror.

He stood there staring at himself. He examined his chin. His beard had started coming in again. He had alway wanted to grow it out but decided to clean up for tonight. He grabbed his razor and got rid of his stubbles. His examined his chin again after and satisfied dried his face. He combed his hair back and walked out of the bathroom. He went back to his closet and pulled out a button up purple shirt and a tie. He laid it down next to the rest if his outfit and started to dress.

He finally finished dressing and looked him self over in the mirror. He smiled at himself. It's been a while since he's dressed this nice for something but he wanted for tonight to be so important. He didn't understand why he was trying so hard to impress Shaundi but he did so he tried his best to look nice. He looked at his watch and noticed it was almost time for his date so he went down to the garage and sped off in his car as usual.

He arrived at the restaurant and parked his car as close as possible not wanting to walk to much of a distance incase he got called. He stepped out and waited outside until she arrived.

The boss stood there all alone waiting. He checked his watch then looked back up.

"Shit she's late. I hope she didn't forget. What if she's hurt. Should I call her, no she's fine I'll give it awhile longer."

Just then a purple torch speed into view and quickly found a spot to park. The driver then stepped out and looked directly towards him. The boss smiled towards their direction relieved and nervous.

"Hey there you are, I was starting to think you might have forgotten."

"Are you kidding I would never miss this, I just ran into a bit of trouble on the way over here but it's not a problem now."

"Well you look beautiful."

"Thank you, you clean up pretty nice."

They smiled at each other as the boss took her arm and they walked together into the restaurant.

He noticed her new purple dress that expressed her curves in the best way possible. It was low cut in her breast area and went up high enough to show most of her thigh. She had on black high heels that have her a few extra inches in height. With every little thing she did she looked perfect and everything looked great.

The entered and were greeted by a gentleman who quickly recognized them and seated them. Shaundi asked for a table next to the window and she got one. After the man left the boss looked at her.

"Why a window seat."

"I don't know I just like watching the city go by."

He chuckled and they looked at the menu. After a few minutes the man returned.

"So do you guy know what you want."

"Yeah what kind of beer do you guys have here."

Shaundi looked at him

"You're really going to drink beer at a place like this."

"Ummm well want did you have in mind."

"Can you get us one of your best bottles of red wine."

"Yes and I will be back to take the rest of your order."

The man left and the boss looked back at Shaundi. She smiled at him then back at her menu. He looked over his again.

"I'm guessing a place like this won't serve something as simple as a burger."

"I'm guessing not."

"Well then I guess I'll just get a steak."

He placed his menu down on the table and started staring at her again. She noticed and started blushing.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. You look amazing."

She started blushing even more. She was at lost of words now from his comment.

"I haven't seem you in a suit in quiet a while. You look great in them and should wear them more often."

"I would but they aren't the best thing to run in and expensive to replace if I get some goons blood on me, and I like to keep things simple."

The man returned again. Placing their wine on the table with two glasses.

"So what will you guys be having this evenings."

"Can I get the steak."

"And for the lady."

"I'll go with the fish."

"Ok it should be ready in a few minutes."

The man left again. The boss took the bottle and poured Shaundi a drink then himself.

"I don't really drink wine but I'll give it a shot."

"Yeah after a few bottles you might have to ask them to cut me off."

They began drinking.

"So is this still a business date or is there an other reason you asked me here."

"Umm well we can talk a bit of business if you'd like but there might have been an other reason."

She took an other sip.

"And what's that."

"Well earlier in the car you said if anything ever happened to me you wouldn't know what to do. If something ever did happen I didn't want there to be anything unsaid between us that might be important."

"Umm ok us there anything you want to get off of your chest."

"Yeah actually there is something. I asked you out today and it wasn't for business. I actually wanted to go on a date with you.I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you and not in just a friends way but more than that..."

Just then Shaundi's glass exploded in her hand sending wine everywhere. She sat there speechless.

"Shaundi are you ok... Shaundi...Shaundi..."

She still sat there. He leaned in and shook her arm.

"Shaundi are you ok?"

Something was wrong. He grabbed her shoulder. He noticed something off. The window behind him was cracked with a small hole. The looked back in confusion to Shaundi now noticing a small hole in her chest area. He leaned in inspecting it further. He now notice the red around it was not wine but in fact... BLOOD. Shaundi has just been shot in the chest.

"Shaundi... Your shot! Shit, Shaundi can you hear me! SHAUNDI!"

The guest around now noticed and started to panic. They all ran for the exit. The boss pulled Shaundi towards the floor to have cover in case they were going to come back and finish the job. He ripped the top of her dress keeping it for getting in the way while he checked it. The bullet hit right above her breast and under her collar bone. He tried his best to cover the wound and made sure there was no threat in the area. After it seemed clear he picked her up and carried her to the exit.

"Fuck Shaundi hold on I'll get you to the hospital just stay with me!"

He carried her to the side of his car and sat her in the passenger side. He quickly ran around to his side and started the car. He hit the pedal and sped off as quickly as possible. He rushed through numerous red lights and stop signs passing cursing drivers but nothing could slow him down.

He screeched to a stop in front of the hospital and rushed to her side again. He carried her out and rushed into the building.

"Somebody I need help. She's bleeding out she needs help."

A nurse quickly rushed out with those tables to carry patients. He placed her on and pushed her towards the doors to the emergency section.

"Ok sir what happened here"

"She has been shot. I tried stopping the bleeding but it was coming out to fast. Can you help her."

"We will do our best but the bullet will need to be removed as quick as possible to stop any future problems and so we can stitch her up and stop the bleeding. She will be rushed to surgery but it might be a while."

"Ok do what ever it takes"

"You on the other hand will have to wait in the waiting room. We will go get you after we are done."

"I have to come with her."

"Sir you must wait out there it's the best thing for now."

The boss left the hospital pissed. He was going to find who ever did this and fuck them up.

Hours later Shaundi came out of surgery and awoke.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Shaundi! You're awake, we are at the hospital."

"Why, what the fuck happened. All I remember was us at that restaurant and you were talking about something then it's black out from there."

"Yes we were there and you were shot. The doctor said the bullet was lodged under your collar bone but luckily didn't hit anything important. They could have hit a lung or worst your heart but we got lucky this time."

"That's why my chest is killing me. Did you guys find who did this."

"Yeah, I had Kenzie check some traffic cams and she found their getaway car."

"Did you fuck then up."

"No not yet."

"Why not, what if they get away or come to finish me."

"Actually that's exactly what they are doing right now."

"Wait what? And you are just going to let them?"

"Hell no. Since you woke up I get a surprise for you."

He handed her a laptop with a map on it and a flashing red dot getting closer to their area.

"What is this?"

"Well while you were in surgery I had Kenzie track where the car went and I found the car. The men were no where in sight so I planted explosives in the engine and I was waiting for them to get back in the car. So I think you should be the one to set it off. "

He handed her a control with a large red button on it. She stared at it then back at the screen.

"I want to see this shit."

They waited a few more minutes until the car was very close. The boss then helped her stand up and let her lean on him as she made her way to the window. They waited looking out at the parking lot. Not soon after a car sped in and stopped in front. A smile came across Shaundi's face. She hit the button and watched the car be exploded into many different pieces as flames erupted from ever inch of the car.

"That was fun. So when can we go get some more guys."

"No no you've got to rest and heal up. You are going to stay here and I'll come pick you up tomorrow. Lay down before you hurt yourself."

"You're kidding right. I'm fine."

"No you've got to stay doctors orders and you've got to rest if you want to heal. So then you can leave after."

He helped her back to her bed and tucked her in.

"By the way your new dress is all fucked up."

"Why was there blood on it that will come off."

"Well there's a bullet hole in it and I kinda ripped it."

"How do you kinda rip my new dress."

"To get to the bullet hole but go to sleep now we can talk tomorrow. I'll be back later to check up on you."

He kissed her forehead and walked away.

"You know that was a pretty crappy date, not the worst but you are going to have to make up for that and the dress."

"We will talk about that later for now sleep."

He smiled and turned the lights out as he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. Shaundi's last thoughts before she fell asleep were the boss last words to her before she blacked out. She can discuss it when she wakes up. She then drifted off and her eyes shut.

**please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter. Also anymore ideas I will consider them if I have an idea of how to make that story happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally came up with one more chapter sorry for the wait I now understand what writers block is and how it sucks. This new chapter would take place in SR3 at about the "Trojan Whores" mission if there was not hooker assassins. I hope you enjoy.**

The boss sat in his car alone driving towards the crib. His phone rang in his pocket so he took it out looked at the name and answered it.

"Hey girl what are you up to?"

"On my way to kill Pierce."

"What'd he do?"

"He's throwing a fucking party, can you believe that shit?"

"Sadly yes, have you asked him why"

"He probably wants some tits shoved in his face."

"I'm sure he has a better reason. How about..."

"Fuck his reason! It's not right, not after Johnny's funeral."

"Alright alright, let me talk to him. Promise me you won't do anything until I get to the crib."

"Fine fine whatever."

She hung up. The boss tossed his phone on the seat next to him and sped off to the crib. He arrived to a crib illuminating the sky and music that could be heard blocks away. He drove his car down to the garage where Shaundi waited. She leaned on her car with a clearly pissed off expression. The boss parked and stepped out.

"Can I kill him now?"

"Just hold on let's talk to him first."

They stepped into the elevator and set off to the top floor. The door opened and they stepped out. They quickly saw Pierce standing with Zimos. Shaundi saw them and quickly made her way over with the boss close behind.

"Johnny's dead and you're throwing a fucking party!"

"Well when you say it like that sure it sounds bad."

"I was saddled up in a human pony show but do you see me crying about it little girl?"

"I swear to god I will shove that thing down your throat hole."

"Woah Shaundi we can't mourn Gat forever, eventually you got to get back on the horse. No offense brotha"

The boss cut in placing a hand on Shaundi's shoulder.

"He's right."

"What ever."

She pushed his hand off and stormed off to an other room.

"Damn girl life is for the living and shit, know what I'm saying."

The boss nodded. Zimos then left spotting a girl he's going to want to accompany him for that night. Pierce then spotted the "entertainment" he hired for that night downstairs.

"Hey dude lets head downstairs. I'm not going to let what just happened ruin the rest of the night."

The boss nodded and followed. He grabbed a drink then made his way past everyone dancing in the middle of the room. He sat next to Zimos and Pierce who were eying some girls.

One of the dancers made their way over to the guys. She started dancing in front of them and wanted to know which one of them were interested. Pierce finally got what he wanted as she danced in his lap. Zimos watched and one more dancer soon followed for him. The boss laid back and scanned the room. One more dancer trying getting on his lap but he shook his head and pushed her to the side. Pierce saw this and laughed.

"Come on boss enjoy yourself. You need to relax, just sit back these girls know what they are doing."

"No I'm good I should probably make sure Shaundi'a fine you kinda pissed her off."

"Whatever your lost and she's probably fine. Tomorrow she won't even remember this."

"Well I'm going to find her, by the way when this is over you're cleaning this all up."

"Aww come on man what ever, find me here if you need me."

The boss stood up and walked away from the couch. He needed to go check up on Shaundi and make sure she wasn't too upset and do something drastic alone. He made his way past the dancers again as they stumbled half drunk to the beat. He checked every room downstairs then made his way to the second floor. He checked every room but still couldn't find her.

He went to the bar they had and looked around to see if she was drinking. He made his way to the bartender.

"Hey have you seen Shaundi around here."

"Yeah she was just here a few minutes ago."

"Where did she go?"

"No clue but she looked a little messed up."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"You need to see for yourself, keep looking for her. Maybe outside."

The boss left the bar and took off looking for her. He was a bit concerned for what she might do and get herself into trouble. He made his way back down the stairs as quickly as he could and had to shove through the dancers once more. Finally he got through and came out to the glass doors leading outside.

He stepped out and scanned the pool deck for her. She wasn't anywhere sitting or standing then a horrible thought came in his head. Shit what if she fell off the helipad. He frantically headed past the pool but heard bubbles behind him.

He looked back to the pool and saw Shaundi's head emerge out of the water. Relieved he walked closer to her. She saw him and swam to the edge of the pool.

"I couldn't find you, I was worried something happened."

"What I'm fine don't even worry about it."

Her words were slurred and the tone in her voice was drastically more relaxed than usual. He smiled at her and leaned down.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"What!? No what are you even talking about."

"How much have you had to drink."

"I don't even know what you are talking about I don't even drink."

He now noticed she had stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Ummm where is your clothes at?"

"I don't even know right now."

"You've been drinking so you should probably get out of the pool. Come on I'll help you out."

"No I don't want to."

"Come on it's not safe, wait till you sober up a bit. Lets go get you some clothes."

"Fine at least help me out of here."

He offered her his hand. She grabbed on and attempted to pull herself out. Half way out she grabbed his shoulder and tossed herself back in with him still in her hands. They both fell in with a big splash. They resurfaced and she laughed at him.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah your lucky I left my phone and car keys inside."

"Well it's no like you couldn't afford a new one."

"Whatever I'll get you back."

He splashed water at her hitting her in the face. She gasped and returned the gesture. They laughed and slashed each other then the boss ducked under the water.

"Boss where are you, come on what are you doing."

The boss jumped up from under her and pulled her down with him. She took a big gasp of air before going down with him. He held her underwater with him. She didn't fight it she just stayed in his arms and stared at him. She raised her hands up to his head and placed them around him. He stared back at her but tried his best to resist. Before they got any closer they had to go back up for air.

As they came up the boss distanced himself a bit from her.

"We should probably get out, dry off, and get you some clothes."

"What no, the fun just started."

She got closer to him.

"No you've been drinking and I don't want you doing something you might regret tomorrow."

"Yeah you're probably right."

She headed to the stairs out of the pool and he followed close behind. He wanted to kiss her but this wasn't the time right now, she's drunk and what if she didn't really want to. They stepped out and headed for the glass doors.

Now he could see her having trouble walking straight. In the water he must have missed it. Walking through the doorway she tripped forward but the boss's quick reactions caught her helped her back up. She smiled as he helped her inside. They passed by Pierce on the couch now without his dancer.

"What the fuck happened to you guys."

"Nothing I just fell in the pool."

"And what happened to her?"

"She's drunk."

Shaundi seemed not to hear him and stared at the drink on the glass table.

"Pierce is that yours."

"Yeah."

"Is there alcohol in it?"

"Yea, why..."

Shaundi grabbed the drink and downed it in seconds.

"Damn girl get your own."

She smiled at tried walking off. The boss quickly followed in case she had an other fall.

"Woah Shaundi slow down where are you going?"

"To dance I really like this song. Come on, come dance with me."

"No no I can't dance and you're too drunk to keep yourself up."

"What, no I'm good."

"Come on we still need to get you some clothes."

"Fine but we are coming back and you owe me a dance."

"Sure what ever lets go."

He guided her past the dancers shoving anyone who got in their way. They made it to the stairs then Shaundi had to stop.

"Umm you're going to have to help me up this."

"Alright just out your arm around me."

Shaundi did so and they slowly made their way upstairs. The boss had a better idea and just carried Shaundi in his arms up the stairs. It was a bit unexpected to her but she went with it and put her other arm around him too. They were able to get up much quicker now.

They reached the top and he set her down. He opened his door and lead her in. Inside there was a saint with one of the dancers sitting on the couch sharing an embrace. The boss hated anyone other than himself in the room or anyone he called for.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The couple jumped up and turned to see the boss. The dancer quickly left and the saint tried making his way to the door without getting to close to the boss.

"I'm sssss...sorry... I..I...I was just..."

"I don't give a fuck what you were doing just get the hell out and if I catch you in here again you're getting thrown out the window."

The saint quickly made his way passed him shaking. He flinched when he past the boss but didn't slow down. Shaundi giggled and walking farther into the room. The boss looked at her confused."What's so funny?"

"You are funny when you yell."

"Really why?"

"I don't know you just are, trying to act all tough."

"Whatever you say, so lets get you some clothes."

"Can I use your shower first some bitch spilled their drink on me when we were going through that big group of people."

"Yeah sure go ahead, but will you be able to keep yourself up"

"Umm I think I'll be fine, just stay here and listen in case I call you for help."

"You got it."

She made her way to the bathroom now more secure but she still had a bit of a stumble every few steps. He smiled and sat down on the couch. She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He stood back up remembering he was soaking wet and went to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Hey boss I need a hand really quick can you come help me."

"Yeah hold on."

He slowly stepped into the bathroom not knowing what to expect.

"Sorry but how do you turn this thing on?"

"Here I got it."

He turned it on and started to walk out.

"Ummm hold on can you help me with one more thing."

"Yeah sure."

"I can't unhook this thing in the back can you give me a hand."

"Uhh yeah sure."

"Ok do it quickly and no peeking."

"Don't worry I'll close my eyes if that makes you feel better."

She smiled and he closed his eyes. He reached to her back and unhooked her bra then slowly backed away out the door and shut it. He went back to the clothes he was grabbing. he pulled off his wet clothes and changed into his sleep attire. They were a simple free-throw shorts and a tank top. Now he had to figure out what Shaundi was going to heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

"Hey Shaundi."

"Yeah?"

"Did you by any chance leave some extra clothes around the crib?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Well it's to late to run to any of the stores they are all closed. You fine wearing something of mine?"

"Yeah that will do for now."

"Alright I'll leave something for you on the bed."

He pulled out a t-shirt and some boxers on the bed.

"Hey I'm going to run downstairs really quick yell if you need any help."

"Ok"

He left downstairs and found Pierce again.

"Pierce."

"Hey boss whats up you decide to finally come join us again?"

"No you need to shut this thing down in a few minutes."

"What come on man the party just started."

"Well the music need to get turned down because we don't need cops called in us again that will just end in another blood bath. Also get rid of all these people, I don't need to wake up and have to drag them down the elevator again."

"Alright man, can Zimos and I keep some of the dancers for the night?"

"I don't give a shit just keep it down and lose the rest of the people."

"Thanks man I'll start kicking out people in a minute."

"Good you don't want me coming back down here or everyone's got to go."

"You got it."

He left back up the stairs and opened the door to his room slowly. He stepped in and looked around. The close from his bed was gone so he assumed Shaundi was already changed. He grabbed some blankets from the bed and placed them on the couch.

"Shaundi the party's over, but you can stay here tonight and in the morning I'll drive you back to your place."

"Ok that's fine."

She stepped out wear his clothes and walked to him on the couch. She sat next to him and saw the blankets.

"You going to sleep here?"

"Yeah, you can have the bed."

"Aww well that's so sweet of you. That's also another thing I like about you, you have a soft side also."

She leaned in and placed her hand on his face and pulled him closer. He paused for a moment then pulled back.

"Shaundi no you were drinking and I don't want you to do anything you might regret."

"What come on I know what I'm doing."

"No come on it's late you need to get some sleep."

"I don't want to go."

"Come on."

The boss stood up and picked her up. She didn't resist and went with it. He walked to the bed and placed her down. He started walking back to the couch when she grabbed his arm.

"Can you at least stay with me."

"What?"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, can you just stay with me for the night."

"Umm well I guess I can do that."

He got onto the bed and laid on the far side from her not getting to close. They laid in the dark them the boss felt a shift on the other side of the bed. Shaundi moved herself closer placing one arm over him and her head on his chest.

The boss thought to himself.

"Well this can't really hurt I can just say no if she try's going farther."

After a few minutes they both drifted off and fell asleep. They remained that way the whole night then awoke together in the morning.

**Really hope you guys liked this story. It took quite a while to think of the idea but I finally got it out. Again I love your guys feedback and opinion. PM if there are any comment you don't want to put in the review but other than that give me your thoughts and ideas and possibly an other idea for a story or moment you want to see between the Boss and Shaundi. If anyone wants me to notify them when a new chapter comes out just let me know how to reach you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thought I could just do this story easily since the game already gives me a lead in and I don't have to make the back story. I hope you enjoy.**

The boss entered the control room where Shaundi waited alone. He walked up to her and she turned around to face him.

"Been a hell of a ride, hasn't it?"

"That is an understatement."

"You've changed so much."

"We both have."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey whatever happened to that guy who won your dating show?"

"Puerto Rican Thunder God, he was sweet and all but his performance didn't live up to the name."

"Look I gotta tell you something. It always drove me crazy that you had ex's in every city and was willing to go on a dating show but not once were you willing to give me a shot."

"You never asked for one."

"I'm asking now."

"Then let's make up for lost time."

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the next room hoping they could be alone. They entered the head of the ship but were disappointed when they saw the Vice President was occupying it.

They walk back through the control room and down the stairs. In the reck room Pierce was there. Cargo area was taken by Matt and his video game. Even the rooms were occupied by CID and an other saint. They even checked Kenzie's nook for the chance that she wasn't there but how were they going to expect her to be anywhere else but there.

Completely out of ideas they almost gave up. Just then the boss remembered they had a whole world to themselves if they wanted. He wasted no time and took Shaundi to the stimulation.

"Where are we going"

"I just thought of a place we can have all to ourselves."

"Really, where?"

"Just follow me."

They set themselves in the machines and relaxed themselves. In seconds they felt themselves being sucked into the digital world.

They landed in the middle of the street in the digital Steelport. The boss quickly pulled out his phone and called for a car. In moments a saint pulled up with his signature purple hammerhead. The car pulled up nest to the boss and the driver stepped out. The boss smiled and dismissed him going around and opening the door for Shaundi.

"What a gentleman, I remember that later and add something fun for you."

He smiled and shut the door and went around to get in the drivers seat. He stepped on the pedal and sped off trying to find a good location. They headed towards the Saints HQ. They pulled up and were very disappointed.

"Fuck! I forgot Zinyak destroyed everything we owned in the stimulation."

"Is there any way to get it back?"

"I'm not sure maybe if I can get to Kenzie some how she might know how to."

They both started yelling.

"Kenzie!"

A voice sounded through the whole stimulation.

"What do you guys want?"

The boss was happy to hear her.

"Hey we were wondering if you can bring back the HQ."

"I might but it might take a while."

"About how lo..."

"There done it should be back up in about a minute."

"Wow that was fast."

"Yeah just some personal things that I couldn't upload to a code might be missing from the place. Also I decided to take out any stripper poles you had because I don't think you will need them in there."

"Well the place will do for now and we might have to talk about the poles later but thank you for now."

"No problem yell if you need anything else."

Kenzie disconnected from them and they were alone again. Shaundi eyed the HQ then looked back at the boss.

"It's nice to see this place again. Hopefully it didn't change to much inside."

"Yeah it will do for now."

He drove down to the garage and parked the car. They both stepped out and entered the elevator. They rode it to the top then heard the "ding" as the door opened. The boss smiled.

"I miss that sound."

Shaundi smiled at him.

"Me too."

They both stepped out and scanned the building. It looked the same as they left it. There were small noticeable changes but nothing to big or important. They walked to the balcony over looking the main floor and there was something weird about the place. They have never been alone in it ever. There was always the guard watching the doors or member waiting for their next assignment.

They walked down stairs and went to the kitchen. Shaundi grabbed two glasses while the boss grabbed then a drink from the fridge. To his surprise there was actually something in the fridge. He pulled put out a bottle and walked up to Shaundi. He poured them a drink and sat down next to her.

"So now we are alone how do you want to do this."

"Any way you want."

Shaundi downed her drink and made her way to the couch. The boss did the same and followed.

"I've been waiting for this for quite a while."

Shaundi smiled at him.

"Me too."

She sat down and he did the same. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds then like wild animals the jumped on each other. Their lips tightly pressed against each other then turned into an intense fight between tongues. She lifted herself sitting on his lap all without breaking contact. She slowly rubbed on top of him as he grabbed her hips and pushed her down a bit more into him. He broke away from her.

"Hold on let's take this somewhere else."

Shaundi didn't respond she just smiled and began kissing his neck. He lifted her up and walked to the stairs. He carried her up them and when he reached the top he kicked in his door not wanting to have to put Shaundi down. They entered the room but it was a bit different too. The boss noticed his bed was no longer purple and black with the saints logo but now a solid color. At this moment he didn't really give a shit but tossed Shaundi on the bed. She giggle as she landed sitting but quickly made her way to the boss again.

"So you want it rough."

"Hell yeah."

He stayed standing as she was on her knees on the bed placing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him again.

His hands again at her hips pulled at her blouse. He backed away a bit again looking at her shirt. He ripped it off her chest and she smiled at him as her own hands started rubbing her breast. She pushed them together tempting him to get closer. He did and she unsnapped the rest of what was covering her. He took that as a go ahead and buried his face in her breast.

He placed his face between them and she pushed them together. They kissed them and made his way to her nipple. With his tongue he licked and sucked on them then without warning he clenched down making her moan in shock. She playfully smacked him then he alternated to the other nipple. This time he was a bit more gentle with it not wanting an other smack. He sucked on it and lightly nibbled as she let out a moan as her head slightly leaned back. He noticed and locked up and smiled.

"You like that."

"Hell yeah, that feels great."

He gave her an other kiss on the lips then went back down and started kissing down her abdomen. He reached her pants and slowly unbuttoned them and slid them down her legs. Her panties were still on but the boss would make sure they would be gone really soon. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back on the bed. She laid back and the boss got on the bed and leaned over her. He put his attention back on her lips as one hand supported him up while the other slowly rubbed up her leg. She reached up to him using one hand on his back pulling her self up a bit and the other ran through his hair.

Shaundi felt his hand lightly run up her thigh sending chills up her body and giving her goose bumps. He felt further up her thigh and up to her panties. He used two fingers and rubbed the outside of them. He moaned still with their lips locked. He felt her quiver a bit and could feel her wetness. He rubbed and applied more pressure stroking up and down.

With the heat of the moment Shaundi found the strength to flip him over onto the bed and sat on his hips. She looked down at him into his eyes then his lips then his shirt. She pulled at it and he lifted his torso a bit helping her pull it over his arms. She placed her lips on his then slowly down his neck then chest the abdomen. She reached the top of his pants and unbuttoned it. She backed up a little pulling his pants down further until they were past his ankles then completely off.

She then positioned herself sitting on his thighs but not on his member. She leaned down to his lips again now with one of her hands supporting her as the other made its way down his boxers. She felt around still on the outside feeling him harden even more than he already was. She then brought her hand back to his chin and she sat down on his lap rubbing against him.

He sat up holding her in his arms then placing her off of him. She got up and he placed her at top of the bed with her back resting on the headboard. He then sat across from her and opened her legs. He then pulled her panties off and threw them across the room revealing her. He then sunk his head in between her legs and began to lick.

He gripped the headboard as his tongue explored her. She moaned in complete pleasure as he sucked on her. She shut her eyes and her head rolled back as he took control of her with the trusting of his tongue. He increased the speed and pressure as she yelled in delight. She didn't want to cum just yet so she pushed his head back out of her and he sat up again. She was still out of breath and gave him a frisky smile.

She leaned him back a bit. He was still sitting up but his arms were supporting him behind him. She pulled his boxers down with our hesitation as his member flicked up as they were pulled down. It stood hard and ready but Shaundi wanted to do a bit before they started their activities. She kissed up his thigh getting closer and closer leaving him anxious just for her to touch it.

She finally was done torturing the Boss and gripped the shaft with one hand and using her tongue to circle around the tip. He now let out a low moan throwing his head back. She then lowered her mouth further on it and then back up. Her hand and mouth were in a perfect rhythm working together. She gripped it tighter at the base, sucked it harder at the tip, and increase the overall speed making his moans louder and more often.

She then removed her hand from the base and lowered her mouth even more. Every time she lowered her mouth down she tried fitting a bit more each time. She finally reached the point of almost choking on it. She was able to get most of it jammed in her mouth but not all of it completely fit. That might have been because if the boss's larger than average size or Shaundi being small in general or a combination of both. The boss not wanting to be the one cuming first pushed Shaundi back off of him.

He laid her back down with her head slightly propped up on the headboard. He then positioned himself over her and kissed her once more. She returned the kiss and grabbed onto his shoulder and placed one hand in his back. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand for leverage and the other held him over her.

He looked her in the eyes as he slowly slid the tip into her. She tensed up feeling him enter her and her grip tightened around him. She could feel her tight cunt wall stretch as he pushed further into her. He slowly kept pushing forward and felt her grip tighten and her nails slowly did into his back. He push on further and she moaned in delight. He continued more now and used her shoulder as he fully entered her. Her eyes shut with her head back he kissed her neck and slowly slid himself back out.

He entered again quicker this time then back out. He repeated over and over quickening every time.

She had to try and contain her screams as she thrusted fast and faster. She moaned in delight causing her cunt walls to squeeze down on him making him moan and thrust even harder into her. He continued quickening the pace and he pushed harder causing the headboard to slam into the wall in rhythm with him. Her moans got louder and her nails dug into his back but that only encouraged him. He had to slow down to prevent a quick release.

He pulled out of her and now she wanted to control this. He laid on his back as she caught her breath and positioned herself on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest and lowered down on him. She first did so slowly then sat down completely. She enjoyed having him inside of her. None of her ex's could have ever made her feel this good so she wanted as much as she could get now.

She rose back up and sunk back down a bit quicker now but she could still feel it was a tight squeeze. She lifted her self and dropped on him faster and faster. During this the boss was hypnotized watching Shaundi's great breast bounce with ever movement. He grabbed them and bounced them in rhythm with her motions. Finally he felt she was getting a bit to comfortable so he grabbed her hips and thrusted as hard as he could into her as he pulled her hips down. She screamed couldn't lift herself back up. Not know how it's still possible but he hardened even more hearing her.

It felt so good to her so she stayed down on him and rolled her hips on it. He felt it all as she shifted on him and could do nothing but lay back and enjoy. She began mixing the rising and lowering with rolling her hips and the combination kept the boss moaning and wanting more. Still not ready to cum he lifted her off of him but still in his lap.

He shifted his way to the edge of the bed with her still on him and he lifted them both up. He turned to the closest wall and pinned Shaundi against it. She let out a small grunt with impact but ignored it and supported herself on him. She pushed off his shoulders positioning herself and he grabbed her hips keeping her tightly pressed against the wall.

He then leaned in giving her one more kiss before jamming up into her again. Now she had nothing to do but lay against him and go with his rhythm. She hung onto him placing her head resting on his shoulder and moaning in his ear. Listening to her kept him going which just caused a cycle of encouragement with each other. Finally she couldn't take it any more. While thrusting into her she moaned and screamed.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Hold on."

The boss then turned once more placing her on the bed. Her upper body lay on the bed while he stayed standing holding her legs up. He pushed now even more wanting to climax with her. He used her hips once more as leverage. Now even more aggressive as ever on the verge of cumming into his lieutenant and no need to pull out in the simulation just stopped him from having to slow down.

He thrusted harder and harder making her scream and shake in pleasure. Finally feeling himself get close and he could tell she was almost there he grabbed her breast again squeezing the nipple and she tried clinging to him. She managed to pull him down and he gave his final thrust. On his last one he pushed as far into her as possible cumming inside her possibly destroying her tightness. She screamed/moaned with him as she released digging into his back as he shoved himself into her. He moaned and felt cum pour out of him filling her hole and even as he pulled it out it still throbbed and shot out more cum.

They both fell back on the bed exhausted and covered in different body fluids. They panted and finally caught there breath. The boss seemed pretty pleased with himself as Shaundi was still not able to talk.

"Fuck that was good. We need to do this more often."

Shaundi nodded and gave him a a soft kiss on his lips then collapsed on his chest. He laughed and kissed her head. He pulled her more on top of him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...I just...got to...catch my breath. But fuck that was good."

The boss smiled and ran his hand over her head and through her hair.

Just then a voice was amplified through the simulation.

"Do you guys want a video of this when you get back on the ship."

The boss was confused at first of who it could be the recognized the voice and remembered they were still in the stimulation. Shaundi quickly tried covering herself getting under the blankets on the bed.

"Son of a bitch KENZIE, how long have you been watching?"

"To long."

"What the hell are you doing here."

"I heard yelling and thought you guys were in trouble. It's not my fault Shaundi is a screamer."

"Get the hell out of here and when we get back on the ship I don't want to here one word of this."

"Fine."

She disconnected leaving Shaundi and the Boss alone once again. Shaundi looked at the boss and they both laughed. The boss tried lifting himself a bit.

"Well we should be getting back to the ship in a bit."

"Come on just lay here a few minute with me."

"Fine."

They lay still in each others embrace. That would be something they would never forget and maybe they can try it when they get out of the stimulation even if it is a bit riskier.

**Stayed up all night trying to write this one as fast as possible so I didn't lose the idea. I'm sorry if you weren't ready or into their sex scene but I felt it was time to give you guys a bit extra. Sorry for the wait on the last chapter but you all can help contribute ideas. Please review give me your thoughts maybe some positives/negatives. Let me know whats your favorite and lest favorite. Again let me know if any of you want me to send you updates on when I get new chapters out just let me know how I can reach you. Thank you for reading and I'll start my next chapter as soon as an idea hits me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special shout out to the story Saints Row IV Alternative by femlionqueen. I loved it and helped a lot to write this story sorry it took so long.**

It was a late night at the saints new HQ.

"Son of a bitch!"

Shaundi yelled from her room. The boss jumped up off the couch which where he was previously watching tv. He yelled back towards her.

"Hey, you ok?"

There was no answer.

"Shaundi?"

He was now concerned and started his way to her room.

"Shaundi?"

Still nothing. He now ran up the stairs. He reached for her door but it was locked. He backed away lowered his shoulder and smashed through the door like it was paper throwing it off its hinges.

"Fuck boss, what the hell."

Shaundi was sitting on her bed next to a pile of clothes. He looked around the room see they were alone then back at her.

"What the hell did you do that for now I don't have a door."

"Umm sorry I heard you yell and thought you were in trouble."

"Well I'm not and now I have a huge hole in my wall."

"My bad I will get that replaced for you. What were you yelling for anyway."

"Those bitches who helped us move all our shit to our new crib."

"What about them."

"Half of my shit is missing."

She pointed to her pile of clothes next to her.

"Mostly my underwear and bras. Fucking pervs."

"I'll find out who did this shit. Don't worry I'll get your stuff back."

"Don't waste your time I don't know what they are going to do with it and don't want it back after."

"Aright but I still want to break someone's arm for this."

"Call me before you do that I want to watch."

"You got it."

Shaundi started going through the pile separating it into smaller piles. One piece of clothing caught the boss's eye. He grabbed it realizing it was what he thought it was and smiled.

"I'm surprised they didn't take this."

He said it sarcastically.

She looked up from the clothes she was separating and saw what he held in his hands. She tried reaching for the faded jeans but he backed up out of her reach.

"When was the last time you wore these?"

"It's been a while, I can't even remember the last time I was stoned."

"Well it's all for the better now."

He threw the pants back on the bed. She grabbed them and put them back with her other clothes.

"Why keep them? Should I expect to wake up one morning and see you in the living room kicking around a hacky sack?"

"No! I just keep it for the memories."

"I'm still surprised you can remember that far back from all the weed you smoked."

She smiled at him then finished placing the last of her clothes and stood up.

"Well I got to go shopping to replace the missing clothes. You feel like hanging out today?"

"Sure but I want to go check out a new bar the put next to all those stores."

"In that case then we should probably get a driver."

"Good call."

They smiled at each other and Shaundi jumped over here pile of clothes. They headed down stairs where Pierce was on the couch alone.

"Hey Pierce you feel like driving us downtown."

"Yeah sure. I actually got to head out there in a bit. Give me like five minutes I'll be right back."

He left the room and the two were alone again. Shaundi then looked towards the boss.

"We're going to ditch him when we get there right."

"Hell yeah."

"Good"

"Wait right here now that I think about it if I'm going to a bar I shouldn't be dressed so businessy."

"Now you sound like Pierce, hurry back I want to leave as soon as possible."

He smiled and quickly left to his room. Not to long after the boss returned in a black tank top, free throw shorts, and crooks and castle sneakers. Not long after Pierce returned too and they made their way down the elevator and into the car. Pierce jumped in the driver's side while boss opened the back seat door for Shaundi. They exchanged smiles then the boss got in the front passenger side next to Pierce.

Pierce stepped on the petal and they made their way. Pierce tried his best to stay in his lane but like most of the saints every once in a while they heard a honk and loud swearing from other drivers.

"So why did you guys invite me."

The boss looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's been a while since we all have been out together other than for missions. Why now and why did you let me drive?"

"Oh, I'm planning on getting shitfaced at the bar and my car just got out of the shop so I don't want to scratch it or fuck it up."

Pierce nodded.

"Nice to know I'm still needed every once in a while."

They arrived at their destination and the car screeched to a halt in front of some shops. The saints stepped out of the car.

"Pierce I'll call you when we are done and we will meet back here."

"You got it boss."

They parted ways. Pierce took off one direction while Shaundi and the Boss went an other. They walk for a while until Shaundi found the store she wanted to shop at.

"Oh here, come on let's go in."

She grabbed the boss's arm and pulled him in. Inside she browsed the racks as he sat and waited. After what felt like forever to him she settled on a new and very revealing top. She was satisfied with it and the boss was too because they got to leave now.

They walked down the streets and the boss gave dirty looks to anyone he caught staring at Shaundi's cleavage. She giggle after noticing this and smiled.

"Calm down boss I don't mind a few people staring."

"...well I don't need some perv trying to make a move on you out here."

"I'm pretty sure you doings good job of scaring them off."

"That's what I'm here for."

She playfully punched his arm as the reached the bar. They walked in and took a seat at the bar. The bartender quickly noticed and got them drinks, he probably recognized who they were. They got their drinks and sipped trying to think of a conversation.

"So I never asked but what do you think of my new shirt. You like it?"

"My only comment is you fill it out nicely."

She smiled then smacked him playfully again. He smiled and winked at her.

"I saw you trying to sneak a few looks too."

"I ummm I... Hold on before I get in trouble let me go to the bathroom and think of a good explanation."

"Alright hurry back I don't like being left alone in places like this."

"You got it."

He walked away and entered the bathroom. He didn't really have to go but he just needed to get the image of her out of his head if he wanted to pee straight. He washed his hands and went back to get Shaundi.

He walk over to her but saw she was arguing with a large man. She was obviously pissed and he was in her face. The boss quickly made his way over and pushed the man back.

"What's going on over here."

"This fucking pig trying grabbing my tit."

"Why the fuck are they almost out then if you didn't want it.".

The man had obviously been drinking by the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Ok sir I'm going to give you one chance to walk away or you're going to be in some deep shit."

"Hey this doesn't concern you, now sugar tits come on you know you want me."

"Don't fucking call me that."

Shaundi landed her right fist straight in his nose. He fell back clenching his face.

"Now you two fucked up."

In seconds he had back up with him just a few guys nothing they couldn't handle. They tried circling the two in and one lunged towards the boss. He was quickly stopped by a kick to the jaw and fell to the floor. A few more singled out the boss and tried ganging up on him.

They failed to do anything successfully. Right as one got in the boss's arm distance they were quickly struck. One tried grabbing him from behind but was quickly flipped over and flat on his back.

After a few minutes of getting third asses kicked one tried grabbing a bottle and smashing it over the boss's head. It shattered with contact but the boss didn't miss a beat got him in a choke hold. He held him up lifted him up over his shoulders preparing to throw him. Just as he released him he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He looked down and saw a knife sticking out.

He turned and saw the man who it came from. He landed a punch right in his jaw dropping him. He then kicked his head in looking around for more of the men. He then noticed Shaundi struggling as the first man was trying to drag her to the exit.

The boss then pulled the knife out of his side and groaned in pain. He then lined up his shot and threw. The knife landed right in the side of the mans neck and he collapsed. He quickly ran over and help Shaundi out from his grasp.

"Shaundi are you hurt."

"No I think I'm good."

He offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her up but she stumbled and fell again. The boss then reached down and helped lift her up again.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's my ankle, that fat shit must of landed on it."

"Can you walk?"

"Let me try."

She tried once more but yelled and stumble again when she put weight on it. The boss caught her this time and put his arm around her helping support her. She did the same and put her arm over his shoulders.

"Let me help you. Stay off of it and il look at it when we get to the crib."

"Alright call Pierce this shit hurts."

They slowly made their way down the side walk and back to the car. There Pierce was waiting for them leaning against the car.

"What the hell happened?"

"Bar fight."

"Ah, got it."

Pierce got in the car and the Boss helped Shaundi in the back. He held her hand as she limped into the car. He helped sit her in the seat behind Pierce and got in next to her. As he bent down to get in he was reminded of his wound in his ribs. He cringed but ignored the pain to not worry the others.

They all were in and Pierce sped off to the crib. After a few minutes of cutting cars off, running red lights, and almost hitting pedestrians Pierce raced into the garage and slammed on the brakes.

"Fuck Pierce go a little easier on the brakes next time I don't need whiplash."

"My bad."

They got out and the boss returned to Shaundi's side helping her walk. The rode up the elevator and up to the top floor. They stumbled to her room but made it in and made their way to her bed. On the way over they tripped on a pile of clothes and fell on the bed. Shaundi fell on top of him.

"Shit sorry boss it was an accident."

She sat up on top of him.

"Don't worry this was probably my fault."

"Well my ankle is feeling better now."

"Really, well then it's late and you should probably get some sleep. Call me if you need any help and I'll come check on you in the morning."

The boss tried getting up and put Shaundi to the side. He started walking away but Shaundi grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her.

"Why don't you just stay, you know in case I do need help."

"I thought you said you were fine."

"You never know."

She gave him a bit of a naughty smile and he understood. He sat back down and he put his arms around her lifting her to lay on her bed. He got on top of her and their lips met. She rubbed her hands down his back but then something didn't feel right.

"Boss, why are you wet?"

"Wet?"

He backed up and she sat up. He then saw his shirt was wet. She felt it and saw it was red.

"Are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing."

He tried backing away but she grabbed his arm and lifted his shirt. She then saw the bleeding cut in his side.

"Oh my god that looks deep."

She examined it a bit more.

"Why didn't you say anything? We're you just going to let yourself bleed to death?"

"No it's not that big of a deal I was just going to get a bandage and cover it up."

"Are you kidding me this is way to deep you're going to need stitches."

"Come on no I'll be fine."

"No, I can do it for you but come on when need to clean it first."

"Fine."

They walked to his room and went into his bathroom. She walked him in and he sat down.

"You should probably shower there's a lot of blood on you and that might not even be all yours."

"Fine."

He started undressing.

"I'm going to go get something's. I'll be back to help you after you are done."

She left and he finished unchanging. He stepped in the shower and rinsed everything off. He watched as the water turned red and went down the drain. He finished and stepped out. He grabbed the nearest towel and dried his hair then his body then wrapped it around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror and lifted his arm to see the gash.

It started bleeding again and he wiped it off. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Yeah come on in."

She stepped in with some things under a towel.

"Alright sit down let me do this."

He sat down and lifted his arm up. She sat next to him and started examining it.

"Alright this doesn't look to deep so some stitches should fix it. This is going to hurt a bit so you might want some of this."

She pulled out a bottle of alcohol and handed to him. He took a drink.

"Was your plan to get me drunk enough to not feel it?"

"No actually I need to pour some on the cut. It might sting a bit."

She poured some on and he clenched his jaw. He grabbed it and took an other drink.

"Alright your going to have to lay on your side if we want this to get in there good."

He did as he was told and she poured more on. He flinched and she kept pouring. It flowed off his body and puddled on the floor. He looked at the mess she was making for it.

"Your wasting it all. I'm surprised you aren't drinking it yourself."

She smirked.

"You know body shots off of you are pretty tempting right now."

He smiled and laid his head back again. She grabbed the towel and cleaned the wound again. She then reached for the needle.

"You might want to bite down on something."

"Shaundi I'm pretty sure I can handle a little pain."

"Ummhmm sure."

She ran the needle under a lighter flame and began towards him. She dug it in and made the first stitch.

"Ahh son of a bitch that's hot."

"I warned you."

"Alright just do it quickly."

She stitched him up and wiped off the remaining blood.

"Alright that should do."

He stood up and took a look in the mirror.

"Thanks."

"Well you should probably get some rest now I'll just leave you to it. I'll leave your door cracked open yell if you need me."

"Alright."

They left the bathroom and he jumped on his bed.

"Aww damn it, Shaundi I just forgot something."

"What is it."

"I do need help."

"With what."

"I don't want to bleed out in my sleep and I need someone to stay here with me... You know to make sure I'm fine."

He smiled and gave a devilish grin at her. It took her a second but she grinned back at him realizing what he was trying to do.

"I am going to have to send someone up to watch you?"

"No I think that's to much but,since you already are here do you think you can help."

She thought a few seconds then smiled at him.

"Move over."

She then jumped under the covers with him laying next to his side. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

**Hoped you liked it please review. Sorry if the next few stories take a while I'll be starting school again very soon and don't know how much free time I will have.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to CONTINUUM9 for letting me use a piece of your story. It really helped with my story. Go check out their page and stories. Part of this is from the story 'true vision' by CONTINUUM9, thanks again and hope you guys enjoy.**

Another night in the saints HQ as the boss and Shaundi sat drinking in the bar built into the penthouse.

The boss sat with his glass of scotch as he watched Shaundi pound down multiple shot of different drinks.

"You might want to slow down there."

"Why I feel like shit and don't have anything planned for the rest of the day."

"You are to stressed just calm down a bit and relax. I need to go check on something I will come find you in a bit."

The Boss didn't give her a chance to answer before walking away. Shaundi let out a frustrated breath and shook her head before noticing Pierce standing next to her.

"Man's got a point, Shaundi."

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, turning to him.

"Long enough," said Pierce.

"And you agree with what he said? You think I've been stressing out to much lately?"

"A little, but I think it's because you haven't been laid in awhile."

"Excuse me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Shaundi. You haven't been on a date since that guy what's his name, the Puerto Rican Sex God."

"Thunder God," corrected Shaundi. "And since when is my sex life any of your business?"

"Since when is your sex life NOT someone's business?" asked Pierce, raising his brow. "Gurl, you're deprived and your vibrator isn't doing its job anymore."

Shaundi's mouth dropped open, "How the hell do you know that I use a vibrator? Have you been going through my stuff?"

"Chill out, the couch isn't that far from your room remember? Not a single night passes when I don't hear the faint sound of buzzing and muffled moans from your room. It's been happening more and more lately. I used to think it was kinda hot, but now it's just depressing."

"Well, I'm sorry my sex life-or lack thereof-isn't entertaining enough for you."

"Gurl, you're missing the point," said Pierce. "You're Shaundi, pent up sexual energy isn't your thing. You need to let loose-let your hair down-literally."

Shaundi looked away from him and tapped her fingers on the railing in aggravation.

"What do you suggest I do?" she asked.

"A man," he said, gesturing around him. "Any man, take your pick."

"Maybe, I don't want just 'any' man," said Shaundi.

"Then, a woman. I won't judge...actually, I might encourage it."

"That's not what I meant," she said. "And, I'm done talking about this. I'm going to bed."

Shaundi turned around and walked toward her bedroom, ignoring the drunk guests passed out in the hallway until she met a saint member strategically placed around the house. He nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Mam."

"I'm going to disappear for few hours. I haven't slept in days and need some rest," said Shaundi. "Let me know if anything happens."

"Yes, mam."

The saint turned back to watch the guest as she turned a corner and reached her door. Remembering she'd locked it, she pulled out her room key and inserted it into the key hole. It turned with ease, but it didn't unlock the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I swear, this thing has a mind of its own."

She jiggled the knob a few times until it clicked and turned open. The sound of a man puking in a potted plant behind her caught her attention and she rolled her eyes before walking into her room. She set her keys and drink on her bedside table before removing her thigh holster and gun. Pulling the hair tie from her hair, she let her brown locks fall to her shoulders and ran her fingers along her neck as she walked to her dresser. She lifted off her shirt and unzipped her pants, letting both fall to the floor. She opened her underwear drawer and grabbed a clean pair of panties before kicking her old pair to the side with her foot.

Slipping the new pair on, she noticed her vibrator resting quietly on top of her assorted undergarments. She gently bit her bottom lip and thought of her conversation with Pierce. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right, she was pent up.

After grabbing her vibrator, she locked her door and lied down on her bed. She turned off her bedside lamp, making the room dark aside from the silver moonlight peeking in stripes through the blinds. Caressing her breast, she flipped the vibrator on and rested it between her legs. Her nipple grew hard under her fingers as she slowly moved her hips, the vibrations surging through her loins. She pressed her lips together and took in a deep breath through her nose before inserting the toy inside of her. Moving it in and out, she gyrated her hips and vigorously caressed her breast bringing herself close to climax.

She slowed her pace and decreased the vibration setting, teasing herself for more. Clenching her toes, she turned up the vibration to its max setting and closed her eyes. She quickly moved it in and out, nearly ready to let herself go. A soft moan escaped her lips before her bedroom door flew open.

"Shit!" she screamed, grabbing her gun. She aimed it toward her door and quickly covered herself with her bed sheet. In the doorway stood the boss who quickly made his way to the side of her bed. She lowered her gun but was still confused on what he was doing in her room.

"What the hell are you doing, get the fuck out."

He ignored her and walked up to her. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and tossed her over his shoulder. She tried her best to use her bed sheet to cover her.

"Boss what the fuck?"

He continued carrying her out of her room and down the hall. He got to his room and pushed it open. He stepped in and shut it behind him making sure his door was at least properly locked. Then turned to his bed tossing her on it.

"Ok now are you going to tell me what the fuck is happening."

"That buzzing noise is driving me crazy."

"Come on not you too."

"Shaundi your rooms not that far and your not really the quietest person."

"Ok so whats your plan, to drag me to your room and do what."

"Well I thought I could help our your problem and give 'buzz' a break over there."

"Ok, so what are you saying."

"Let me take 'buzz' place."

"Wait, woah I'm perfectly fine just how I am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I saw all of those dead batteries in your trash."

"So what if I've been a bit stressed lately."

"A bit, there were at least a dozen."

"Ok maybe a lot then."

"Just let me have a shot and I will stop when ever you say."

"Fine, but I swear to god if you tell anyone about those batteries.."

"I won't"

He then lifted her leaning her back and head against the head board and pinning her arms back. She didn't resist it.

"Such a good girl." The boss said teasing her. However, Shaundi didn't have a chance to respond. The boss dove his tongue as deep into her as he could manage.

"Ahhh!" Shaundi cried out, eyes clenched tight.

The boss let his tongue explore in and out of her tight hole fast and left hand came around to toy with her clit. It sent shivers up Shaundi's spine and a loud moan emitted into the bedroom. His other arm was wrapped around her ass and hips.

"You taste so good."

"Ohhh."

Shaundi breath was scattered. Her clit was pounding under the boss's fingers.

Not wanting to torture Shaundi too much the boss rapidly fucked her with his tongue, his picking up the pace on her clit. Having waited so long for someone to touch her Shaundi wasn't going to last much longer. The touch sent her nerves on fire. A few more flicks and Shaundi was soaring.

The boss promise to make her feel good again and it came true as her body convulsed.

"Fuuuccck!"

Shaundi's words came out stuttered and her hips tried to fall to the side. The boss held on though, licking her out.

Once he was satisfied with his work he pulled back, taking a gasp of air and licking his lips clean.

"You want me to stop"

"Fuck no"

"Then lay your head back and let me have control."

"But boss.."

"Shhh."

"But…"

"Shaundi"

"Fine."

She did so and looked up towards the ceiling. There was a few seconds of silence before Shaundi felt the bed move once again. She could feel the heat of the boss's body that was coming off of him.

At that's when she felt it. The solid touch of something pressing against her. Feeling her relax her tension the boss grinned. He guided his member to her entrance and Shaundi gave a little push. She was still so wet from her earlier orgasm lube wasn't necessary. As he felt himself enter he moaned. This was going to be good for him as well.

He placed her hands over top of her, on either side of her waist before slowly pushing forward. She felt each and every movement as his tip teased her pussy. She had been single for quite a while and it had been almost longer since she had a real cock inside of her. She hadn't realized how much she missed the pleasurable sensation until now.

"Oh fuck Boss. Yes."

Shaundi moaned, hands gripped around the bedpost once again. The fact that she couldn't move because the boss pinned her arms down made it ten times hotter.

The boss eased forward a bit more until he was only a few inches in. It wasn't that the boss was trying not to hurt her… he knew Shaundi was more than ready for a pounding… it was more of the fact that he was teasing her. Once he stopped he asked again.

"So should I stop now."

Shaundi didn't even care that he was teasing her anymore. She just wanted to be rammed full of his cock.

"Don't stop please, I fucking love this."

It wasn't a lie either. Shaundi truly did love everything he was doing to her.

"Good."

The boss smirked before pulling back and slowly inching forward.

"Oh my…!"

Shaundi nearly screamed. She wanted to push away and move closer all at the same time, but could do neither. Her body was completely stuck.

Leaning down over some more the boss placed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I have one more thing to do to you Shaundi."

He slammed himself as hard as possible into her.

"B-Boss. This…. I…. oh fuck."

Shaundi couldn't think straight. She was literally trembling under him.

He pulled back with his hips, slamming in once more. Holding still for a moment he repeated the motion several more times. When he felt her quake he finally began a steady pace in and out. Making sure to stay close to her body he rammed her in hard, fast, short thrusts.

She had begun to babble incoherently. Occasionally, he would hear his name or a swear word or something along the lines of Oh my God. "Oh… Bo…. I…. ooooo."

The combination of his thrusting and the his moans were sending her into totally mush. Releasing her arm from his hold and grabbing the back of her head to lean in for a kiss his eyes watched the emotions filtering over her face. She was in total ecstasy. Her eyes were slammed shut and her mouth was open, gasping for air.

Grabbing her hips and sitting up, he began to pound her furiously. His hips moved hard and fast and with purpose. The entire length of his member was slamming in and out of her dripping pussy.

"BOSS! I… I…. OH!"

She was screaming now. Her orgasm was fast approaching and both knew that it was going to be mind-blowing.

"Come on Shaundi, Come for me."

The boss grunted. His body was sweating slightly from the exertion and he had never felt so good.

"Come baby."

And she did. A scream ripped from her throat as her walls clamped down on his cock. Her hands held onto the headboard for dear life and her body shook. Her legs tried to yank away, but couldn't as he rocked her through the orgasm.

As it began to fade he reached around her hips and rubbing her clit. It sent Shaundi into a spasm as another climax shook her core.

"Fuck! Boss!"

She was shaking hard as the pleasure coursed its way through her.

When wrapped her legs around him so tight that he couldn't move anymore the boss held still. Shaundi was whimpering and her body was shaking from the after effects. Neither had ever experienced something like that before. She was drained and sore in the most delicious way.

The moment that she released him he gently pulled out. From all of that he was so close to climax.

Instantly, his hand was stroking himself. He knew that Shaundi was too tired to take care of him and that was okay. He just needed to get off before he exploded. His hands were pulled away as she leaned up and took his place.

She could feel him pulsate under her touch and wanted to satisfy him as he did to her. She knew he was already close and want him to be as breathless as she was.

She tightened her grip and increase herpace. All he could do was lay back and enjoy she was in control of him now.

"Is it your turn to come for me."

"Fucckk yeah."

"Now I got something for you."

She lowered her head and opened her mouth. It was a tight fit but she managed and she began sucking. She managed to fit him all the way to the back of her throat as he moaned in pleasure. She still had a few inches to go but couldn't do it with out choking. He pushed her right to her limit and he enjoyed watching her try to handle it.

She was done teasing now and began bobbing her head back and forth. He had to grip the back of her head felt himself throb in her mouth. She continued on and could feel him throbbing to. She backed up to the tip and focused on that for a while. She licked and sucked as best as she could ready for him to explode. As he neared he moaned in pleasure as he made her do earlier.

"Fucckkk, I'm going to come. Keep going."

"Mmmm I'm ready for it."

"Back up I'll help you."

He stood up gesturing for her to lay down.

"Hell no I want to help you finish this."

She positioned herself on her knees in front of him. He didn't argue just grabbing her shoulder with one hand. He began stroking himself as she helped suck. Every time his hand backed up her mouth quickly took its place working in rhythm.

He couldn't hold it in any more. He was going to explode and he wanted it to be on his lieutenant. In her mind she was having similar thoughts. Using his hand on her shoulder he pushed her back and felt himself peak. Her only response was to open wide and take it. A loud moan escaped in between strokes and she loved that sound he made.

"Uhhhhh.. Fuck."

He finished unloading and let out a deep breath. He looked down at his mess and chuckled.

"You ok."

"Never felt better."

"Good now lets get cleaned up."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter I worked hard on this. I had an idea of actually putting my stories in order and making one big story with each chapter just continuing on to the next not just random time jumps. Tell me what you guys think about that idea and if I get enough support I might try it. Message me if you might be able to even help with it. This is my last week before going back to school so I'll try and knock off one more chapter but after that I'll try keeping updates weekly. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I need everyone who reads my stories opinion. I'm sorry to those who that this was going to be a new story but it's more of a survey.**

**I want to start a new story of either SR2 or SR3 or both. If I can get this idea going I will write out the story just like the time line of the actual game going from mission to mission but the added romance we might want. I will stay with the relationship of boss and Shaundi but we can even add other character love stories as well.**

**Basically I can either do this alone or if any of you would like to help we might be able to get chapters out quicker and you get to add what you like as well. I could use all the help I can get like a beta reader or someone to help me actually write out the story.i would really like to have a partner(s) in this. If you are interested let me know so we can find a better way to communicate.**

**An other way you guys can help is just giving thoughts on what you guys might want to see. Like would you like the relationship between character start right away or is it fun to build up to it. Does what they wear something you like me to write out so it can be visualized better or does it not matter. Even the smallest things can help me improve so please let me know. Thank you for reading and give me your guys thoughts. Please let me know as soon as possible so we can start soon. And would you guys want to see EVERY mission in the game or give me a list just just the ones you want to see and I'll pick the most popular missions that will be in the story.**


End file.
